A chemically amplified resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having high resolution, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
US 2006-0194982 A1 discloses a chemically amplified resist composition containing the salt represented by the following formula:
and the resin which contains the following structural units:
